Seth Cvengros's The Land Before Time Parody Casts
Here are some of Seth Cvengros's Thomas parody casts. Parody Casts The Land Before Time/Thomas *Littlefoot as Thomas *Cera as Emily *Littlefoot's Mother as Mavis *Grandpa Longneck as Edward *Grandma Longneck as Molly *Topsy as Gordon *Cera's Mother as Lady *The Frogs as Troublesome Trucks *Sharptooth as Diesel 10 *Rooter as Henry *The Baby Flyers as The Coaches *Ducky as Rosie *Petrie as Stepney *Dimetrodeon as Old Stuck Up *Spike as Toad *Domeheads as Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge *Papa Swimmer as Skarloey *Mama Swimmer as Henrietta *Petrie's Mother as Madge *Baby Littlefoot as Percy *Baby Cera as Isobella *Baby Ducky as Caroline The Land Before Time/TUGS *Littlefoot as Ten Cents *Cera as Lillie Lightship *Littlefoot's Mother as Sally Seaplane *Grandpa Longneck as Hercules *Grandma Longneck as S.S. Vienna *Topsy as Big Mac *Cera's Mother as Princess Alice *The Frogs as The Shrimpers *Sharptooth as Captain Zero *Rooter as Warrior *The Baby Flyers as The Ferries *Petrie as Sea Rouge *Spike as Lord Stinker *The Pirates as Domeheads as Zak, Zebedee, and The Pirates *and more The Land Before Time/Bambi *Baby Littlefoot as Young Bambi *Littlefoot as Adult Bambi *Papa Swimmer as Young Thumper *Rooter as Adult Thumper *Nibbles as Young Flower *Ducky as Young Faline *Grandpa Longneck as Adult Flower *Cera as Adult Faline *Toodles Galore as Bambi's Mother *Topsy as Bambi's Father *Zazu as Friend Owl *and more The Land Before Time/Croc *Littlefoot as Croc *Lillie Lightship as Beany the Bird *Tom Cat as King Rufus *Tinysauruses as The Gobbos *Sharptooth as Baron Dante *Bowser Jr as Cannon Boat Keith *Wendy O' Koopa as Flibby *Bowser Koopa as Neptuna *Spike the Bulldog as Swap Meet Pete *Shnookums as Professor Gobbo *Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck as Croc's Parents *Baby Littlefoot as Croc's Adorable Little Brother *The Frog as The Dantinis *Muttley as Pirate Dantinis The Land Before Time/Dumbo *Baby Littlefoot as Dumbo *Littlefoot as Timothy Q. Mouse *Cera as Mrs. Jumbo *Grandma Longneck as Catty *Cera's Mother as Giddy *Elsie as Prissy *Wendy O' Koopa as Matriarch *Ducky, Grandma Longneck, Littlefoot's Mother, Petrie's Mother, and Baby Ducky as The Female Other Elephants *Grandpa Longneck as Casey Jr *Dr. Eggman as The Ringmaster *and more Special Guests For The Routsabouts *The Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters as The X Men Cast *Harry Potter as Dexter *Kermit the Frog and Foozie Bear as Timon and Pumbaa *Gumball, Darwin, and Anais as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *The Amazing World of Gumball Characters as The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cast *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Jimmy Neutron Characters *The Beatles as The Penguins of Madagascar Special Guests For The Pyramid of Pachyderms *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Tails as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Boy Special Guests For Pink Elephants *Globox as Tim Lockwood *Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes *Agent Ed as Rabbit *Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls *Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails *Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails *Tiger as Pluto *Mr. Bean as Lumiere *Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity *Hardy as Wreck It Ralph *Laurel as Fix It Felix Jr *Ethel as Vanellope *Cuddles as Romeo *Giggles as Juliet *Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit *Hercules as Eddie Valiant *Casey Jr as Basil of Baker Street *Johnny as Dr. Dawson *Princess Peach as Dorothy *Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog *Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters *Gromit as Patrick *Wallace as Spongebob *The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles *Peter Griffin as Donald Duck *Gumball as Jose Carioca *Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles *Luke Skywalker as Mushu *The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards *Darth Vader as Crococaptain *The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol *The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains *The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards *The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys *WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic *Deers as The Albert Einsteins *Shaggy Rogers as Timon *Casey Jones as Pumbaa *Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions *Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls *Dexter as Plucky Duck *Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras *The Bandits as The Spiders *Emmet as Mickey Mouse *Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck *Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse *Casey Jr as Eddy *Toots as Ed *Johnny as Edd *Cat as Tigger *Dog as Roo *Shaun as Cogsworth *Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny *Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny *Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers *The Weasels as The Cy Bugs *President Buisness as Discord *Rayman as Flint Lockwood *Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks *Salem as Steve *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels *Montana as Honest John *Tootle as Gideon *John Crichton as Jacquimo *Ursula as Nightmare Moon *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *Luigi as Captain *Mario as Captain K'nuckles *Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo *Pom Pom as Pichu *Top Cat as Ichabod Crane *Waffles as Ichabod's Horse *Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner *Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner *Princess Daisy as Dot Warner *Cerberus as Frankenstein *Gordon Quid as Dracula *The Alley Cats as The Monsters *Pinocchio as Jimmy *The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests The Land Before Time/Fun and Fancy Free *Littlefoot as Jiminy Cricket (Both Small And Main Characters) *Baby Ducky as Cleo (Both Have Same Letter C) *Bowser Koopa as The Big Cat *Gumball Watterson as Bongo *Penny Fitzgerald as Lulubelle *Topsy as Lumpjaw *and more The Land Before Time/Pinocchio *Baby Littlefoot as Pinocchio *Rooter as Mr. Geppetto *Littlefoot as Jiminy Cricket *Cera as The Blue Fairy *Bowser Koopa as Stromboli *Benny the Cab as Figaro *Baby Ducky as Cleo *and more The Land Before Time/Rayman *Littlefoot as Rayman *Grandpa Longneck as Globox *Budgie as Murfy *Rooter as Clark *Spike as Toad *Grandma Longneck as Molly *Tom the Cat as Polokus *Baby Littlefoot as Baby Globox *Cera as Ly the Fairy *Ducky as Tily *Napoleon, Lafayette, Tiger, Talbot, Gordon Quid, Waffles, and Mr. Bilk as The Teensies *Penny Fitzgerald as Carmen the Whale *and more The Land Before Time/Snow White *Cera as Snow White *Littlefoot as Prince Charming *Wendy O' Koopa as Queen Grimhilde *Sharptooth as Humbert the Huntsman *and more The Land Before Time/The Little Engine That Could *Cera as Tillie (Both beautiful) *Grandma Longneck as Georgia *Grandpa Longneck as Doc *Tom the Cat as Farnsworth *Topsy as Pete *Shnookums as Jebediah *Baby Littlefoot as Chip (Both youngest) *Littlefoot as Rollo the Clown (Both leaders) *and more The Land Before Time/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cast in The Wind Of The Willows: *Tom the Cat as Mr. Toad *Baby Littlefoot as Moley *Littlefoot as Ratty *Topsy as Mc Badger *Grandpa Longneck as Ichabod Crane *Grandma Longneck as Katrinda *Chomper's Father as Brom Bones *and more The Land Before Time/Crash Bandicoot (Littlefoot Bandicoot) *Littlefoot as Crash Bandicoot *Cera as Coco Bandicoot *Grandpa Longneck as Crunch Bandicoot *Mr. Thicknose as Aku Aku *and more Category:Seth Cvengros